Distributed Generation (DG)—power generation that is located on-site at the point of use—is an alternative to the centralized power generation model. The DG sector is growing at 15% annually and is predicted reach $500 billion global market size by 2025. DG advantages over the centralized generation model include high efficiency, disaster resilience, and security. Renewables, such as wind and solar, represent a large portion of the DG market, and thermal DG technologies such as reciprocating engines and gas & steam turbines are in widespread use.